Voyeur
by egweneblack
Summary: Bella has a visitor. Will he lead her away from Edward's loving arms? Past Edward/Bella and Jake/Bella. Present Jasper/Bella, If you don't like this pairing, you don't have to read.. Lots of smut! Count on at least a week between updates. Please R&R.
1. Voyeur

**Disclaimer:** Pay attention! I do not own these characters, nor any bit of their personalities, unfortunately. Please don't whine.

**Voyeur**

I watch her walk around her bedroom. She doesn't know I am here. How could she? The tree outside her bedroom window is big enough to hide me. I sit here often, when Edward is away. He thinks I'm there to protect her.

I am there to protect her of course, but that isn't all. I watch her too. I don't remember much about being human. I just remember who I was, the basics of how I got there, and my change of course. Only Alice doesn't remember her change, and she has her reasons.

_What am I thinking? This can never work_. Edward is a mind reader for god's sakes. Alice is a psychic. How on earth could anyone get away with anything with them around? Why hasn't Alice seen this already? _Maybe she has_… She has been acting strange lately. Edward has been too. _I wonder what is going on_.

Bella walks across the room to her dresser. With my eyesight, I can tell exactly what pajamas she picks out. It's kind of weird. She picks out something sexy tonight. Normally when Edward is away she wears those holey t-shirts and baggy shorts. _Not tonight._

She glances my way, her hair framing her face in a way that makes my mouth go dry. _Surely she can't see me._ If my heart could still beat, it would stop at this moment. _I must be imagining things_. Bella turns back around. She sits down on the bed, and takes off her tennis shoes and socks.

_She's going to change in her room?_ I'm a little bit shocked. Bella never changes clothes in her room. Not since she found out how easy it was for us to sneak in and out without anyone knowing. My mouth starts to water, or produce venom; however you'd like to look at it.

Bella is still standing with her back to me. Her long brown hair is a little messy, like it gets when she plays with it all day. I love seeing her play with her hair. As if on cue she puts a finger up and twirls a strand while she looks at herself in the mirror. Her jacket comes off first, tossed casually to the floor, where she'll trip over it tomorrow.

She's wearing a tight black camisole underneath. Her nipples are visible in the reflection of the mirror. _Oh Bella._ I sigh and tug at my pants, trying to rearrange them. Bella's jeans emphasize her perfect figure. She has long slender legs that fit perfectly into jeans. Her ass is small, but perfectly shaped. I hear myself groan as she reaches for the button.

Bella slowly unzips her jeans, leaning over to pick them up as they fall to the floor. My mouth falls open in shock. She is wearing a pair of black lace boy short panties that leave very little to the imagination. I can feel my cock getting hard as I watch my new favorite show.

I start getting nervous as she walks towards the window. My earlier fears return and I wonder if she knows I'm watching. Surely she couldn't. But if she does, then maybe she has a thing for me too. I calm down as she simply opens the window. I can hear music coming from her room. It's a song that's just started coming on the radio. It's my favorite.

She stands where she is for a few moments, breathing the Forks summer air. (Which is warm tonight.) She is still standing there when she reaches for the hem of the camisole. I force myself to stop breathing as she pulls the shirt up over her head. It wouldn't do for me to gasp aloud with her so close.

Bella has perfectly rounded tits. They are a little on the small side, but they are perky and look so soft. Her nipples are definitely hard. For a moment I wish I could hear peoples thoughts, like Edward does, but then I remember that he can't hear Bella's thoughts. I still wonder what she is thinking.

I want to see more of her in her glory but she turns then, and reaches for the nightgown she picked out. Well, really it is a teddy. It is red silk, mostly, except for the part that is black lace. It looks as if it was meant to go with the boy shorts. I realize that my cock is in my hand, and I force myself to slow down so that I don't make too much noise. I'm too close for that.

"Bella," I moan softly. "You are killing me."

I watch her as she walks towards the door. I know that Charlie's not home tonight, but I can't bear the thought of her leaving the room where I can't look at her. But she just locks the door. I'm surprised. What is it that she needs to lock the door for?

Bella turns out all the lights one by one. Then she lights a candle. She looks a little nervous; worried that Charlie might come home from his date or something. With a little shake of her head, Bella goes and lies on her bed. I have perfect sight from this angle. Her bed faces the window, so her feet are towards me as she lies down. I can see the rise and fall of her breasts, and with her window open I can hear her heartbeat accelerate.

Bella's hand trails down her chest and caresses her nipple through the black lace. She traces circles and other designs around it, playing until she's turned on. I can smell that from here. She smells like some kind of floral bouquet. When her panties get wet, the smell increases by about a thousand. I breathe in the scent of her, and feel my hunger burning my throat. Partly it is hunger for her blood. But mostly, it's hunger for that body, and love for Bella.

Bella's heartbeat is speeding up again. I know part of it is from nerves, I can feel it from here. But as for the rest, it is all lust. Hesitantly, her fingers slide down her body until they touch the edge of her panties. She pauses for a minute, and then slides her fingers underneath the lace. I hear her gasp as she finds what she's looking for. I see her fingers wriggling through the lace in her panties.

The look on her face makes me want to kiss her. I can imagine what it will feel like the first time. We would take it slow, I would be careful. I was so caught up in my imaginings that I almost didn't hear what she said. I saw her twisting, trying to give herself a better climax. She was only barely there.

A long low moan escaped her lips, and I felt my cock throbbing. "_Jasper!_" she calles hoarsely. "_Fuck, Jasper. That feels so fucking good."_

When I hear these words it takes all the self control I can muster not to go in there and give her a proper release. _She is just fantasizing_. I tell myself severely. _You would give her an aneurysm if you went in there to show her how it's done._

I close my eyes, trying to take control of the overwhelming lust I know will be radiating off of my body into Bella and the neighbors. I can't get it under control though. When I open my eyes again, Bella is standing at the window. I can smell her desire, feel her lust.

"Jasper, are you out there?" Bella's sultry voice calls quietly. "Please come in here with me."

For a moment I can't move, but then I am right behind her. "I'm here." I answer quietly.

Bella gives a little jump, but she quickly recovers, even though she slams the window shut and draws the curtains with such haste that I worry for her safety. I am not quite sure how to act. Does she know what I have been doing? I would feel embarrassed, but the waves of lust rolling off of Bella overpower the embarrassment.

"Were you watching?" Bella whispers sexily, walking towards me. She has an impish grin on her face, giving away that she has of course known all along.

"Yes." I answer. I am not sure what to do.

"Jasper, I need your help with something," Bella whispers, walking towards me slowly.

"Anything," I reply huskily, looking her up and down in the sexy teddy. She smells like she is wearing a light perfume.

"I need you inside me, Jasper." She growls. Her voice gets lower and huskier as she says this. I think I might pass out.

Her hands roam back to her panties, and she rubs her nub until I am worried she might fall down. Finally I go to her. The next thing Bella sees, she is back in her bed. We are both naked, which makes her smile mischievously. She reaches under the covers, feeling my pulsing cock. Her eyes widen in surprise and lust.

"Jasper, you are huge." She sounds delighted with that point.

Keeping my dick in her hands, Bella turns and straddles my stomach. Her ass is in my face, and I can feel and smell the insatiable lust that she is experiencing at this moment. I shiver when she slowly licks my cock from base to tip. I groan in surprise and excitement. Bella's hand encircles the base of my shaft and she slowly lowers her mouth over the rest. I am surprised that she can fit most of it in her mouth.

Bella licks and sucks my cock slowly at first, then increasing her speed to almost inhuman. I can hear her groaning against me. It takes all I can do not to start fucking her mouth. I almost explode when she starts alternating hands and mouth, working my hard cock with both hands while breathing on the moisture her mouth leaves there.

"Damn it Bella, how did you get so good at this when Edward won't let you…" I don't finish my sentence. Instead I moan.

She shows that impish grin again. "Werewolves make good teachers." she laughs. I'm not sure if she is joking.

But then she stops, because she can't focus. While she is chatting, I pull her down onto my face. I lick her pussy from clit to hole. She shivers every time I start sucking on her clit, so I suck harder. I can tell she likes it, she is gasping above me as if she can barely hold herself up. I lick her faster and harder, using my enhanced speed to send her in to an orgasm that leaves her with her thighs clenching my face.

Since she is blocking my access to her clit, I begin pumping my tongue in and out of her pussy, tongue fucking her as fast and hard as possible. I don't think it is possible for her to have another orgasm so fast, but I prove myself wrong in short order.

Breath coming in ragged gulps, Bella rolls off of me and lies beside me panting. The sight of her flushed face made me even hornier. I climb on top of her.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" I ask quietly. She looks at me like I am insane.

"Are you kidding, Jasper Whitlock?" she squeals angrily. "I want you inside of me right now. I want all of you inside of me." I smile at her enthusiasm.

I slide my throbbing cock into her wet pussy. She gasps at the size of it. "Oh, fuck! Fuck, Jasper! You are so fucking huge." I laugh at her language, imagining Esme's face.

Bella grips my hair in her hands and pulls my mouth to hers, exploring greedily. Pleasure rolls off of her in waves. What surprises me is that so does love. And the feeling rolls off of me too. I smile as I slowly pump into her, adjusting so that she can take all of me, just like she wants.

Her kisses feel fierce as if she wants to keep me there forever, but knows that it is impossible. When she adjusts to my size, I start fucking her harder. She seems to like it. After about five minutes I can feel her orgasms tightening on my cock every few minutes. She is literally shaking; I pump harder, knowing that I am very close. I push into her, hard, one last time, and feel myself release into her. Her pussy is still contracting around me.

I try to move off of her so she can breathe, but Bella grabs me around the neck. "Don't move, Whitlock!" she growls. "I want you to stay exactly where you are." Then she gives my throat a little bite. It makes me shiver.

Bella looks at me then. "Jasper, is something wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"No, I was just wondering what we just did to the neighbors." I answer honestly. I am looking out of the window, and though it is after one in the morning, there is at least one light on in every house on the block.

Bella just laughs.


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight. Not the characters, the setting, the original idea. All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I kind of wish I did own it though********. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or added me to alerts or favorites. I really wasn't expecting much of a response. In fact, this story was just something to amuse me, and was originally going to be a one-shot. I am going to try to make a whole out of it though. Reviews and critiques are welcome, but please don't bash. I get annoyed and quit updating when I have a lot of people saying things like 'What is wrong with you? Edward and Bella are MEANT for each other. Why do you want her to cheat on him?' Honestly, I like Edward, but I'm not attracted to him at all. I mean, I like edgy guys, and for me that means guys like Jasper, and Jacob, and even Emmett. But that doesn't mean Stephenie thinks like I do. Don't worry. I'm sure she isn't reading my fanfic. Lol.**

**Awakening**

The morning has dawned too quickly, clouds and rain making an otherwise perfect morning dreary. It is perfect because I am lying beside Bella. Her extremely long brown hair is arranged messily over my chest and neck, compliments of her energetic dreams. One of her arms is resting just above my hip bone, while the other hangs over the side of her bed.

I'm surprised she can sleep like that, face down on the pillow. I don't really know how she can breathe. The sheets are tangled in her feet, only covering from her ass to feet. The sheet hovered so precariously that I am sure any moment that she will twitch and reveal her beautiful body.

Not that I will complain when that inevitable consequence arrives. Just thinking about it makes me want to hold her in my arms again. I can smell the sweet floral scent of her blood pumping through her veins, and it makes me nervous. I think I am fine, hunger wise. If I could resist last night when… These are not good places for my mind to be wandering when I'm trying to keep myself from getting too…excited.

That has to be an understatement. Bella doesn't just make me _excited_. She makes me feel like I'm human again, like I'm alive with so much to live for. I don't know how to explain it right. I'll probably just embarrass myself trying. The best I can do is say that because human life is so short, they think they must make everything happen to them right away. Being a vampire, I've started to have more patience. What is ten years when you'll live an eternity?

With humans it is so different. They know that any second, they could die. So they usually try to make the most of every second. That is how I feel with Bella, like 

times so short that I want us to enjoy it all. And not in ten minutes or ten days or ten years… I want for us to enjoy it now.

The clock reads 8:13. I can't wait any longer. I gently flip Bella over and pull her towards me. I know the exact moment when her thoughts become coherent. Mainly because I feel a wave of embarrassment, love, guilt, and excitement roll off of her in an almost overwhelming wave. I don't think it's a good idea to use my talent on her at the moment. You know, the one where I calm her down… Get your mind out of the gutter.

"Jasper?" Bella groans, her throat sounding dry. It makes my frozen heart feel fluttery.

"Yes, Bella love?" I whisper back, surprised that the answer makes the love in the wave of emotion to temporarily drown out the guilt and embarrassment.

"I'm so glad you're still here, Jasper. Last night I was a little worried you'd slip out on me." She blushes furiously as she says this, and I'm at a loss for why. She hasn't even opened her eyes yet. It is like she thinks she's still dreaming.

I brush my fingers through her hair, clearing the last of it from her face. She cracks her eyelids open just a tiny bit, adjusting to the light. Lust joins the other emotions. It is a little like being on the proverbial emotional rollercoaster when I'm around Bella. Maybe that's why I like it so much.

Bella's emotions seem to kick into overdrive when she realizes we are still naked. "Uh, Jasper, I'm still a little foggy on the last details of the night. Did we ever clean up? Because I'm feeling like a smelly hobo at the moment."

"Well, we didn't shower, if that's what you mean." I answer, stifling a laugh at her horror. "You do smell though… as wonderful as ever. You smell so flowery, but not like most flowers. You don't smell like roses, or orchids, or daises. I think it's more like a lily scent." Embarrassment spiked upwards in her emotions. "Rare, but the loveliest of all."

"You sure do know how to make a girl swoon." Bella mutters under her breath. I don't think she means for me to hear. Surely she knows I have enhanced hearing capabilities because of being a vampire. I thought Edward had told her all that.

She started to pull away from me, and I grabbed her lightly around the waist. "Jazz, I need a shower. It is a matter of life or death." I must be looking at her oddly, because she adds "I might die of horror if I lie here much longer while I obviously smell."

"Bella," I reply, dragging out her name. I love the sound of her name. I wonder if she knows its Italian meaning. "Stay." I feel her stubbornness kick in and I compromise. "Why don't I just come with you?"

"That sounds fine to me; as long as you don't hog the hot water, anyway." she answers breathily, lust radiating off of her. I realize that I won't have to wait very long before holding her again.

I pick her up and carry her to the bathroom in less than one second. Bella grins at my hurry. I turn the water on, and adjust it to a good temperature for Bella. I up the heat a little bit when I realize that I will make her colder.

"Uh, Jasper, could I have a few minutes to myself before our shower?" Bella looks as if she's worried I'll be offended. I'm not. I sometimes forget that humans have…bodily needs that cause them embarrassment. Plus, Bella probably wants to brush her teeth.

For answer, I kiss her. I feel her body melt in my arms from the heat radiating off of her body. I feel her passion and mine mix. Then I leave the bathroom. I was right about the teeth. It sounds like she's brushing so hard that her teeth will fall out. It isn't like morning breath bothers me. True, I don't get morning breath now that I'm a vampire, but Bella is just as beautiful and attractive to me when she just wakes up as when she is fresh from the shower.

I'm so caught up thinking about Bella's beauty that I don't notice the bathroom door opening. "Shower or bath?" she asks in a contemplative voice. "I was thinking shower, myself, but if you want a bath…" her voice trails off as she realizes that I'm 

staring at her. I feel her pleasure, lust, and embarrassment rise together and I realize that this emotional rollercoaster just might be the one that kills me.

"Shower sounds good." I answer with a slight hitch in my voice. A playful smile slips across her face. Bella turns, slowly walking back into the bathroom. The sway of her hips nearly drives me wild. I can feel myself growing hard just from seeing her this way. I make it to the shower before she does.

I pull Bella in with me and shut the curtain. She sighs in satisfaction as the hot water runs down her body, clearing all the traces of the night before from her stunning figure. Her hands move over her body, and up to her quickly soaked hair.

"Let me," I whisper, grabbing her shampoo. It smells like strawberries. I lather her hair, slowly massaging her scalp as I work. I wonder if there actually is something to those Herbal Essences commercials when she lets out a moan.

"Oh, Jazz," She groans so low that a human would miss it. It makes my cock even harder. With her back pressed against my abs, she must have noticed that, because she gave a low chuckle and reached her soapy hand behind her back. I start to pick her up, already planning how I could make love to every inch of her body.

"Ah, ah, ah." she giggles this time. "Silly Jasper, we have to clean up first." She takes a bar of soap and trails it teasingly down her chest, stopping just below her bellybutton. I realize that my mouth is hanging open, so I click it shut hastily. "Which of us should go first?" She asks so innocently that I am a little confused. Innocence definitely _did not_ match her emotions.

"You?" I ask, hoping she is going to lather herself up in front of me. My hand half reaches for my swollen dick before I realize that she is not moving to herself, but towards me. She takes a cloth and makes sure that it is sudsy with a lot of soap. Then she reaches up her arms and wraps them around my neck. She seems a little self conscious, likes she's worried that she won't do this right. I wonder why.

The hand holding the wash cloth runs gently over my neck, sending tingling sensations down my spine. She washes my arms, and my hands, and then moves to my chest. Bella gently massages my chest with the soapy cloth, down over my abs, stopping just barely touching my erect cock. Then she takes her hands and pushes me under the stream of hot water. Most of it rises off of me, steaming up the shower, and 

likely the entire bathroom. The sensation just increases my pleasure, and I reach to pull Bella into my arms.

"Oh, no you don't, Jasper Whitlock." she growls sexily. "I am definitely not done with you yet. She wraps her free hand around my neck, the cloth held tightly in the other.

"Close your eyes." Bella whispers softly into my ear. I obey, and shiver immediately. I hear a soft sloshing sound, and I can only guess that the wash cloth has been discarded. I feel Bella's fingertips trailing down my body. The sensation starts on the right side of my throat and spreads down past my hips. Bella stops her hand on my ass, giving it a tight squeeze. Before I know it her body is pressed against mine and she is kissing my neck, my chest, my mouth.

After a lingering kiss on my mouth, she picks the rag back up. Both of Bella's hands wrap around my now throbbing manhood. She washes the rest of my body in a hurry, teasing my cock the entire time. Every time I open my eyes she gives me a scowl. The all consuming lust that is tearing at her shivers through my being. It doesn't help that I have to worry about my uncontrollable lust as well. I barely make it through the torture, and I'm ready to return the favor.

Bella looks at me questioningly when I pick up the bottle of body wash that she has sitting in the corner of the shower but make no move to take the cloth from her. The label on the bottle reads _Exotic Coconut._ It smells exquisite. She shivers when I squeeze some of the body wash straight onto each of her nipples. I know it must be cold against the warmth of her shower, but so are my hands.

My hands massage the suds, all over her chest and neck. She gasps each time one of my fingers touch her erect nipples. It is driving me wild. When my fingers finally touch her ass she tries to pull my lips to hers. Instead I spin her around and pull her ass against my hips. She gasps, again feeling my cock against her back. I can feel her fiery lust rising as she realizes how ready I am.

Instead of putting her in a better position though, my hands snake down her stomach towards her pussy. I start massaging her clit with one hand, making her tremble in my arms. My other hand moves further, pushing two fingers inside of her warm wetness. Her mouth opens into an 'O' and her head falls back onto my chest as 

she moans. I only keep my hands there for a moment though, enjoying the thought of repaying the teasing she gave me earlier.

She lets out an exasperated growl as I wash her legs, and even take the time to wash her feet. Before I'm finished, she spins around and blurts "Okay, I'm clean! I want you fucking me right now Jazz!"

I'm a little surprised at her vehemence, but I'm not going to complain. I can't hold out much longer like this either. My erection is throbbing so strongly that it's almost painful. I pick her up, wrapping her slippery legs around me. I turn so her back is up against the wall, and the shower is spraying both of us.

Teasing Bella a little, I let my cock go in about half an inch and pull back out. After about ten times of me doing this, Bella starts to get angry. "Jasper! You better fuck me right n- Oh!" She cuts off as I thrust deep inside her eager body. I brace myself as I start driving into her. If I were a human, her fingernails digging into my back would draw blood. Her breathing is coming in short, excited gasps. That is until-

"Bella! Are you okay in there?" Charlie's voice is a little concerned as he bangs heavily on the door. "I thought I heard a bang and then you groaning!" he yells. We both stop in our tracks. Bella looks completely mortified. Her emotions are wild again. Panic. Fear. Humiliation. Lust. Lust. Lust.

"I'm fine, Charlie!" she yelps, voice an octave higher than normal. He must have come in the house while Bella was distracting me with the wash cloth. Otherwise I would have heard the door. I pull most of my erect cock out of her, and slide it back in, oh so slowly. Bella's eyes squeeze shut and her hand flies to her mouth to stifle a moan. I can barely keep myself from chuckling. This is definitely fun. Bella has apparently forgotten about Charlie somewhat. Lust. Lust. Lust. Lust.

"Are you sure Bells? I know how clumsy you are." Charlie worries. Bella looks annoyed.

"Go away Charlie!" she squeaks as I thrust a little faster. "I kind of want to shower alone!"

She bites my shoulder, trying to keep herself from crying out. I like it. I like the look on her face too, like she is having to try so hard not to moan in delight. She lets out what might be a giggle as we hear Charlie stomp down the stairs. Sex is always much more fun when you might get caught.

I pull her arms off of my back and push them to the wall above her head with one hand. Bella's eyes open wider, as if surprised, but she doesn't complain. I thrust into her harder, forcing her to moan into my chest.

"Harder, Jazz!" she groans. "Fuck me harder!" The request makes me want to acquiesce immediately, but I force myself to actually slow down. I want this shower to last. "Jasper!" she whispers, annoyed. I pull completely out of her.

This time her "Oh!" was much louder.

"Bella!" I whisper into her ear. "Do you really want Charlie to come back upstairs?" In all actuality Charlie had gone out again, this time to get something from his Cruiser I guessed. Bella didn't have to know that though.

She glares at me. "Jasper, if you don't finish fucking me, my head is going to explode, and how are you going to explain _that_ to Char-" she cuts off again as I thrust my cock back into her. It feels so strange to have her warmth surrounding my constantly cold body. I don't usually notice the cold, but with Bella wrapped around me, it is so easy to notice how warm I feel.

I lose all control of my thoughts as her mouth slams down on mine. Her arms struggle to get free of my ersatz restraint as my other hand roams her chest. She breaks the kiss and rests her head on my shoulder too quickly, breathing heavily and moaning into me. When my free hand finds her clit, she nearly jumps right out of her skin.

"Oh, Bell! You feel so damn good! Bella!" I moan into her ear. Her clit is hot with rushing blood, and I have to double my control to keep from having her for breakfast. Her body moves against mine, trying to speed the grinding of our hips. I happily go along with this. Bella is making it so hard for me to draw this out for her. I want to spend the whole day inside of her.

"Fuck, Jasper! Damn it!" she curses into my shoulder, pressing her face harder against me. "I want you to fuck me harder, baby! I fucking need it now!" A too loud moan escapes her mouth as she instructs me. The sound drives me even wilder. I can't hold back any longer.

I drive into her eager pussy harder and faster until I feel the beginnings of her orgasm. I have to put my free hand over Bella's mouth to keep her from crying out in her pleasure. It doesn't take me long after that to finish, with Bella's muscles trying to milk my cock of everything it has. I groan her name as my juices spill into her.

Even after our release, it takes us twenty minutes before we can make ourselves peel apart. I want to keep Bella in my arms like that forever. We manage to clean up and get dressed with little enough trouble.

After that though, Bella has to make breakfast for Charlie. She is clearly reluctant to leave me. "I'll be here when you come back up. I promise. I need to go get some fresh clothes anyway." I whisper to her. She suddenly looks serious.

"Yeah, we need to talk then." she says nervously. I nod and she looks a little mollified.

Reality crashes back into me then, and I remember Alice and Edward, my brother and wife. The two people I love whom we had just betrayed. Twice.

**A/N: Oh, Btw, if you see me changing tenses, please ignore it. I've been so sleepy when I wrote these chapters, that I'm lucky they are intelligible. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Fears and Flashbacks

A/N: I hope everyone likes the story so far. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm about to have to change to weekly updates. I've been on a break from work, but now I go back to 40 hr workweeks and the whole distance class thing. I WILL try to update as often as I can. I am sorry about that though. I hope everyone had a great Memorial Day weekend. Thanks- Nik

**Fears and Flashbacks**

The wind blowing through my hair as I run is usually the greatest sort of high I can get, but today is different. I keep expecting Edward or Alice to pop out from behind a tree ready to kill me. I can't make myself go home to get spare clothes and necessities, so I stop by the store and buy something there instead.

_The selection could be a little better._ I think angrily as I flip through the racks of clothing. I finally find a pair of jeans that is only slightly too big, and a black t-shirt just a size too small with a band logo on it. I always have liked _Kansas_. I snatched the last pair of black boxers in my size and tossed a small wad of cash on the counter.

"Keep the change!" I tell the woman behind the counter. Her mouth drops open, but I am already walking towards the door. I change clothes in the forest and rush back to Bella's house to wait on her bed. I don't know what we are going to do.

Bella's POV:

I can't help but be nervous. I can feel Charlie's eyes on me as I cook our omelets. He must see that I'm jittery. _He probably just thinks I'm high on something._ I laugh to myself. When I finally finish and I sit down with him to eat, Charlie just stares at me.

"Uh, Bells?" he finally stutters out. "About last night-" he begins

My mouth drops open. I know he has to be staring at me, but I can't help myself. "Last night?" I ask cautiously, possibly a little hysterically. How could Charlie possibly know about last night?

"I normally don't…" Charlie looks mortified. It puts me a little at ease, but I'm still kind of nervous. I don't think Charlie would look mortified if this was an 'I caught you having sex' moment. "I don't want you thinking that just because I didn't come home last night that it is okay for you to stay out all night." Charlie forces out instead, trying to smile. It doesn't work.

I don't know what to think about this. What is he talking about? I just stare blankly at him. My stare must be making him nervous, because he keeps talking. "Actually, we did pull in about midnight, but Marlene wanted to uh- show me something back at her place. She was a little scared to go home by herself. I had a drink at the lodge, and I didn't want to drive home after drinking. That's the only reason I didn't come home."

The last part of Charlie's excuse is an obvious lie. What is wrong with Charlie? Does he think I have a problem with him going out? Then it dawns on me. Midnight. Charlie must have been _overcome_ by mine and Jasper's emotions. This is so creepy on so many levels. I can't possibly finish my breakfast. Now I'm completely mortified. My lover's ability had obviously turned my dad and Marlene into replicas of teenage horndogs. Ick.

"Uh, Dad, I feel kind of sick. I think I'm going to go lie down. Just yell if you need me." I take off running up the stairs. I wonder if Jasper is back yet. When I reach my room, I slam the door and lock it behind me. I really do feel kind of sick. Charlie and Marlene Yancey, the librarian? Ick.

Jasper clears his throat behind me, and I jump nervously. "Did you hear that?" I ask, looking Jasper in the eye. "About Charlie, I mean."

"Yeah," he replies sheepishly. "Sorry about that. You have something about you that makes me lose control, Bell." I feel a little incredulous about that. Me, make Jasper 

lose control? I can see my reflection in the mirror behind him, and there is nothing exciting about me. I'm just plain old Bella. Jasper, on the other hand, looks like a Greek god come down from Mt. Olympus.

He looks sort of nervous, like he feels the emotions that are coming out of me, but can't interpret the cause or meaning. His blonde hair hangs over his eyes a little. I imagine them blue, even though right now they are nearly black. Maybe they were blue once upon a time. He is muscular, but not like Emmett. Jasper has a slender frame, and his muscles are more toned, finer than Emmett's.

I think I love him. I don't know where the love came from. It isn't like it was when I fell in love with Edward. That was like lightning, so quick to appear, and disappearing later, just leaving the after-effects. It isn't like when I fell in love with Jake. I fell in love with Jake slowly, so slowly that I didn't even know it happened until Jake forced me to see it. I still love Jake, but not nearly as strongly as before.

I knew the moment I started falling for Jasper. It was after Victoria brought her army to us. I saw Jasper sitting alone outside the Cullens' house. He looked so distraught, but he must have been in control of himself, because I couldn't feel the wild emotion behind his eyes.

_**Flashback: **_Two months earlier

Edward pulls me into an embrace. I hug him back, feeling suddenly strangely annoyed. I have just received a lecture on how I should not ever let Angela talk me into going rock climbing because I'm far too clumsy and- blah, blah, blah. I guess I'm annoyed at him. Ever since I've become Edward Cullen' s fiancé, he acts like I am made of highly explosive chemicals.

It is really starting to get on my nerves. I miss Jake right now, more than ever. Jacob never treated me like I was fragile. He let me make my own decisions about things, and instead of crying about it, he protected me as we had our fun. Sure, a 

sixteen year old werewolf is probably not a perfect example of mature, safety-conscious behavior, but who cares?

At least I could have some fun with Jake around. Edward has turned into an all out nightmare. 'Don't run up the stairs.' 'Don't touch Charlie's gun.' 'Don't get too close to Jasper, you smell far too good for him to be able to stand it.' I wanted to scream at Edward Cullen.

"I have to go Edward." I said, mostly honestly. "Charlie wants me home to go over to the lodge with him. He said he wants to take me out a few times before we get married and go off to the University of Alaska." Edward looks a little hurt, but I'm not feeling nice enough to care right now. Maybe it will make him start treating me like an adult instead of his klutzy kid sister. I shut the door behind me and exhale quietly.

I turn to leave, but when I start walking towards my truck I see a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye. At first I think it is Rosalie, but then I realize with a start that it is Jasper. He is sitting on a bench in Esme's garden, staring off into space. At first, I wonder whether I should leave so that he doesn't get embarrassed, but then I realize that he might need someone to talk to. _Why is Alice not comforting him?_ I wonder to myself briefly.

Jasper looks up as I approach. He smiles a brief smile, and then makes room for me on the bench. I know that he can feel my worry for him. I don't say anything; just allow him to sit in silence for a few moments.

"I know you're worried, Bell." he said finally. I looked up in surprise. No one had ever called me just 'Bell' before. Isabella, Bella, and Bells were all that I was used to hearing. Well, when I was small Charlie had liked to call me Izzy to get on my nerves, but that didn't count. I am almost pleasantly surprised that Jasper has a nickname for me. I always feel kind of strange around him since that whole birthday incident. I guess I'm worried that he'll resent me for making him show his weakness.

"Hello, I'm an empath, remember?" He smiles again, I guess at my confusion. I blush furiously. Jasper puts his arm around me, checking to see if I'm okay with the contact. I definitely am. Sometimes I forget how good vampires smell, and then one of them has to go and remind me. Right now I want to inhale his entire body. He smells even better than Edward, which _is_ saying something.

"Sorry, Jasper, sometimes I forget." I reply, not quite sure what I meant by it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right." he answers quietly. "I just can't get Bree out of my mind. That is what I was created for, you know. To be like Bree, I mean. A mindless bloodthirsty killer. It could have turned out like that for me, if I had made just slightly different decisions. I could be a vicious murderer. When I think about that, I wonder if I should even bother with all of this. I shouldn't even exist. My existing is a danger for every human who is within a mile of me at any given moment. What if, for one second, I lost control? Half of Forks could be destroyed before I could restrain myself." he finishes. His face seems to sink as a look at him.

My heart is reaching out for him. Part of me longs to wrap my arms around him and promise him that everything will be all right. But I don't. Edward and Alice wouldn't appreciate that at all. Instead I say, "But Jasper, that is the whole point. You are not like Bree. You did everything you could to get out of there. You didn't want to be a 'vicious murderer.' You just wanted to exist at all. When you found out that there was another way, you threw yourself into it. It isn't your fault that Maria changed you. You didn't know better then. But you found a way out, and you took it. That makes you different."

"You are sitting here beside me, a delicious smelling, blushing human, and you are not murdering me. And that isn't because Edward would murder you. It's because we're friends, and you are stronger than everyone gives you credit for. You are stronger than you give you credit for." I mean every word, and more that I don't say. I just hope Jasper believes me.

My heart seems like it wants to overflow. I want to tear up, but I try to get my emotions in check so that Jasper doesn't have to deal with my crazy compassionate 

feelings. He takes my free hand and gives it a quick gentle squeeze. "Thanks, Bell." he answers me quietly. "I guess I needed to hear that."

I get up, realizing that I told Edward that I am running late. "I have to go. I'll see you around Jasper. Oh, and Jasper, stop being so hard on yourself for things that you can't change."

I am almost to my truck when I hear Jasper beside me. "Bell, thanks for being so sincere." I turn to answer him, but he's back on the bench before I can blink. I nod, letting him know that I understand, and head home to Charlie.

_**End Flashback!**_

I know that Jasper and I have a lot to discuss, namely our terrible behavior regarding Alice and Edward. Sometimes though, when he looks so insecure, I just want to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything will be okay. I have never given into that longing before, but I guess I'm already damned, so I run to him and put my arms around his neck. I can feel him relax beside me.

"Bella," he says questioningly, but he doesn't move me. "We have to talk sometime, love." The thrill I get when he calls me love still hasn't faded. I reluctantly pull away from him and my eyes go to the floor.

I don't know what to say. I am afraid that this is just some kind of reaction off of my feelings for him. What guy would be able to resist that amount of lust coming off of a woman? And I know that I was the instigator. I had hoped he would be watching me, that he wouldn't be able to resist my longing for him. I know that sometimes the emotions of others are so strong that it drives him to whatever that person is feeling.

I know that I love Jasper. The feeling gets stronger every day. But what does he feel for me? Is it just some kind of sick twisting of my own emotions? Or does he love me too?

Jasper's POV:

Bella is staring at the floor. The emotions coming off of her range from terror to love to worry and confusion. I wish I could know what is going through her mind. Ever since she came in the room, Bella's emotions had been wild and untamable. I had tried to calm her with my abilities, and nothing had worked. I guess that is because my emotions were no better at the moment.

"Bell, how did this happen?" I asked, scared to hear her answer. "We have Edward and Alice. What does this mean?"

"I don't know how it happened, Jazz. Somehow over the last two months, I have fallen for you hard. Things haven't been the same with Edward, not since Jake. He's so overprotective of me, and I think it must have made me push him away." she whispered quietly, still not looking at me. "I never get a second's peace when he's here. He is always worrying about me. I'm not made of glass, Jasper. I want to be treated like a woman. You've always treated me like a woman."

Bella's eyes flash up to mine for a split second before she forces them back to the ground. She is worried about how I'll react, I think. I reach down and cup her face in my hands.

"Bella, you have to know that I love you too." I tell her honestly. "Alice and I have been strangers sharing a bedroom for almost a year now. After your birthday she acts like she doesn't even trust me around you anymore. She of all people should know how hard it is, but she has been distant since then. Alice seems to feel like everything that happened as a result of that night is my fault. Including cliff diving and Jacob Black. Don't flinch like that, Bell. A paper cut is hardly something you should have to apologize for. It wasn't your fault..."

Bella cuts me off before I can finish. "Well it isn't your fault either." she says fiercely. It makes me love her even more. Her expression quickly changes to surprise though. "You didn't call him 'dog' or any other werewolf slang, why?" she asks curiously.

"You don't like that." I answer truthfully.

"Oh." she replies, touched. "Sorry for interrupting, go ahead."

"I fell in love with you that day on the garden bench, Bell. You were the only one who even noticed I was upset. I needed someone to comfort me, and my angel came along." I smile down at her shocked expression. "What is it?" I ask her, curious.

"It's just, that's the day I started falling for you." she replies cautiously. "Are you sure that my emotions aren't making you feel like you love me?" Bella blurts out, and the terror spiked again in her emotions. She had to force the question out of her mouth. That's what she is afraid of? I laugh.

Bella looks almost offended. I hurry to relieve her fears. "Bell, I feel that way no matter how far away I go from you. I tried it. I drove to Denali once I realized what I was feeling, just to make sure that it was for real. I love you when we're together, or apart." She seems much happier, but I can still detect her concern.

"Jasper, what do we do? About Alice and Edward, I mean?" she asks worriedly. Guilt and nervousness cloud the overwhelming love that I sense in her. Her hair falls into her eyes. I wipe it away tenderly, trying to soothe her fears.

"I guess we tell them the truth." I answer, feeling a bit concerned as well. "What else is there to do?"

I wonder if Edward will kill me.


	4. Reality Check

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor their abilities. I do envy their creation though. I wish they were mine. Anyway, I also quoted some Shakespeare and referenced it with Wikipedia. So please, nobody sue me.**

**A/N: I know, I know, it is taking too long. I'll try to be faster this week. I actually wrote this chapter Wednesday, but I'm only just having time to type it up. So forgive me my friends. :D. Also, please review guys! I love reviews. They make me work harder. Oh, and this chapter lives up to it's 'M' rating. Thanks, EgweneBlack.**

_**Reality Check**_

I can feel Bella's nerves as we lie quietly in her bed. Her arms are wrapped around me, and one of my hands is tangled in her hair. She is so beautiful. Her face is always like an open book. I think that even if I wasn't an Empath, or whatever you'd like to call it, I could still see how she felt at any given moment. Bella makes me feel almost normal again.

She glances up at me and gives me a shy smile. It is amazing to me that after what I've seen of her in the last two days, Bella still has her shy moments. You would think that compared to love making, that cuddling would be a simple comfort. With us though, this seems more intimate than I could have ever imagined.

"What are you worried about, Bell?" I ask softly. She jumps slightly as if she has forgotten that I am here. "I don't think Edward will take it too badly." That is a lie, but she needs to calm down before her heart beats out of her chest.

Bella looks down, her guilt seeming to magnify every second. "Actually," she replies calmly. "I was thinking of Jake. I'm really worried that he'll be furious with me." This surprises me. I didn't realize that Bella still had feelings for Jacob Black.

"Why?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Well, uh, I guess Jake always thought that if I changed my mind about Edward, that he would be the one I'd run to. I think he has always hoped that we'd end up together. I guess if I hadn't fallen for you that day in the garden, then I would have ended up with Jake." she whispers. Her heart is in overdrive now, like she is worried that I'll be angry.

"I just don't want him to be angry with me." Bella says finally, not meeting my eyes. I understand now. Bella does have feelings for Jacob Black, and she doesn't want to hurt him yet again. She does love him, but it isn't enough to make a difference.

"Do you want to see him?" I ask anxiously. "Do you want to see him in person to tell him about us?" I continue, surprised that my voice is so level. I _definitely_ don't want her to see Jacob, but I trust Bella. Her emotions give away what she is thinking, and I know that she doesn't _want_ Jacob anymore. She just wants him to be happy, and to make sure that he is okay.

Shock spikes out from the crazy bundle of emotions she is feeling. She pulls back and gives me an incredulous look. "You would let me go to La Push?" she asks. "You mean that I could go hang out with the werewolves and you would be fine with that?" I'm starting to regret bringing up this topic. What if she decides she does want to go? What if Jacob Black kisses her again?

"Of course I'm okay with it, Bell" I lie through my teeth. "He is your friend."

"Oh," she says, still a little shocked. "Well, I don't think that would be a very good idea anyway." she continued. "I should let Jake move on with his life. He'll find his mate soon enough." Bella sounded a little sad and a little jealous on that last. It was like she could imagine what could have been, if things would have worked out differently.

I pull her close and kiss her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay Bella" I whisper softly. The ringing of my cell phone draws me back to reality. Bella laughs as she hears the ringtone. _If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know! If you really need me, just reach out and touch me. Come on honey, tell me so!_

"That is my favorite of Rod Stewart's songs!" she cries. "To whom does that lovely ringtone belong?"

"Emmett." I say, smiling as Bella cracks up even more. "Hello?" I ask on the phone.

"Jasper!" Edward's voice is cheerful. I had forgotten that Emmett lent Edward his phone after Rose smashed Edward's last week. Bella's face falls as she sees the stoniness of my expression. "You are still watching Bell, right?"

"Hey, Edward." I reply carefully. "Yeah, I'm here with her now." I feel Bella's nerves go haywire. I pull her tighter to my chest and run my fingers through her hair. I can feel the panic taking over as she worries that she'll be forced to lie to him over the phone.

"She is sleeping right now, Edward." I reply, making a story up as I go along. Bella calms visibly. I know she is worried about telling Edward. Quite honestly, I'm worried too.

"Jasper, it is noon." Edward says, sounding concerned.

"I know," I say, trying to think up an excuse. I see a book lying in the corner of the room. "She stayed up late last night reading the last _Harry Potter_ book." There was a pause.

"Oh, okay then. Well, have her call me when she wakes up then." he answers, finally. "Have you heard from Alice?" He tosses out. It makes me wonder if he knows something.

"Alice?" I ask. "No. Why do you ask? She knows that I'm watching Bell for you." I feel Bella stiffen when she hears Alice's name. Her guilt returns tenfold.

"Did you just call her Bell?" Edward asks, sounding startled.

I cringe at my mistake. "I guess I am a little distracted. Sorry. Now what was that about Al?"

There is another pause. "Well, I called Carlisle this morning and he said that around 11:00 last night that Alice had a very strong vision. Carlisle said it lasted for almost five minutes." Edward sounded worried. Guilt seizes my throat. "Carlisle said that she just took off after that. She didn't even explain where she was going. Carlisle tried calling you, but he said your phone wasn't on."

I have a sudden flashback of the night before. My clothes piled on top of my phone beside Bella's bed.

"Oh," I say lamely. "You know Alice. She probably just ran off to check on someone." I feel terrible. I don't like hurting Alice. She was my companion for decades. I may not be in love with her anymore, but I still care for her. I feel so guilty.

For some reason, I can't make myself regret falling in love with Bella. She is everything I've ever dreamed of. I suspect I dreamed of her even when I didn't realize I was dreaming of anything. I made some stupid excuse to get Edward off of the phone. I can feel Bella's anxiety increase, and I think she may be worried about me.

"Wha-what is wrong with Alice?" Bella stutters out miserably.

"I think Alice had a vision," I begin slowly. I know Bella will be just as upset as I am. "About us."

"Oh." she responds quietly. I can feel her guilt eating away at her. Her eyes are beginning to fill with tears. She'd like to think she only cries when she is mad, but everyone knows that isn't the only time. "Jasper," she finally continues. "I don't regret this. Us, I mean. But I never wanted to hurt Alice. All I ever do is ruin people's happiness."

"Bella, honey, you don't ruin people's happiness." I insist, trying to break through the layers of guilt she is suffocating in.

"Yes I do!" she answers wretchedly. "Alice, Jacob, Edward; how many others have I made unhappy?"

"Bella," I whisper. "Bella, please look at me. You do not ruin things for everyone. You cannot help it that so many people fall in love with you. You cannot help who you fall in love with. It is not your fault." I pull her face up until she is looking at me again.

Bella stops sobbing, but tears still stream silently down her face. All I want to do is make her smile again. I gently press my lips to hers. At first she is hesitant, but then she pulls me to her as if I can erase all of her sorrows. I deepen the kiss and pull her closer, never wanting to let go. Bella tangles my hair in her hands.

I feel her longing. It matches mine. My hands fly to the buttons on her shirt, and her hands jerk down to help me. I manage to pop a few of the buttons on her flannel shirt. I hope she knows how to sew. My lips find her neck and I hear her gasp beneath me. Shivers of pleasure run down her spine. I smile at the look on her face.

Love and pleasure radiate off of Bella, exciting me even more. Then I feel it: the rage that is coming from a few steps behind me.

I disentangle myself from Bella's arms, noticing in horror that I've managed to remove her shirt and bra. She gasps in shock as she sees Edward's terrifying face; her hands jerk the sheets up to cover her bare chest. Edward has never seen her this way.

I have never seen Edward this angry. His face is contorted in a fierce snarl and his eyes are pitch black pools of fury. When I see him crouch down as if to fight me, I spring to the foot of the bed in a flash. I make sure I'm between Edward and Bella. I hope for Charlie's sake that Edward gets control of himself. I will not let Edward get near Bella, but every step farther from her leads to Charlie.

Sheer panic is coming from Bella. I suddenly realize that I haven't used my ability. I quickly calm the room, which works on Bella, but only slightly for Edward. Finally Edward seems to realize that he is on the brink of monster-like behavior.

"Bella," he says, sounding dejected. "How could you? We are supposed to be married in two weeks." I can sense that Edward had no idea what he would find here. Alice hadn't called him, as I had feared she would. He sounds shaken.

Bella lets out a strangled sob. It is killing her to hurt him. I knew from the first that it would. She loved him for so long that she didn't want to let go at first. By the time she had realized that she didn't love him anymore, it had been too late to rekindle that flame of what they had.

"I am so, so sorry Edward," she sobs. "Please forgive me, but I cannot marry you. I don't love you anymore. I haven't for months now. "Bella looks like she wants to say more, but her mouth freezes at the distraught look on Edward's face. I remember what she told me about how she fell out of love with Edward. How he was so overprotective and pushed her farther away.

As soon as I think it, I try to push the thought down where Edward can't see. It's too late though. He already has. His head whips around to stare at me. Shock, anger, and hatred try to break against my induced calm.

"I only wanted to make sure you were safe, Bella" he says, turning back to look at her. His voice is pleading. "I love you Bella! We can work this out." Bella just turns over in her bed, putting her face in her pillow to muffle the sobs. It doesn't really help.

Too quietly for Bella to hear, Edward whispers, "Et tu, Brute?" Edward asks miserably.

(**A/N: That phrase is supposedly the last words of Julius Caesar. Shakespeare makes it the most well known in his play **_**Julius Caesar**_**, by the first half of a macaronic line "**_**Et tu, Brute?**_** Then fall Caesar.")**

"Why did it have to be Bella? Why did you have to fall for _my_ Bella? How could you do this to me? How could you do this to _Alice?_" he whispers.

"I am sorry, Edward." I try to answer his questions truthfully. "Neither Bella nor I planned this. It just happened." A sudden picture of Bella and me in her bed flashes through my mind. I am too late to suppress it, again. His complete rage breaks my induced calm. Bella sobs louder, and Edward growls. He had seen enough, felt the passion and love we have for one another in my memory.

"Tell her goodbye, from me." Edward snarls nastily. "I hope the two of you _enjoy_ your time together." And then he is gone. I am holding Bella in the blink of an eye. Her eyes are red rimmed and beginning to swell.

"Jasper!" she chokes out. "I can't believe I've done that to him. Edward has never been that hurt or angry before." Bella sobs.

"Bell, it is okay. He will be okay. Just give him some time to work through it, honey." I whisper. "He is more furious than he is heartbroken. He will find someone else."

"Are you sure Jazz?" she asks, looking hopeful for the first time.

"Positive, Bell." I answer honestly. "He will get through it, with time of course."

My cell rings again, this time it is Esme's tone. I am a little surprised by this. Esme rarely calls anyone.

"Jasper," Esme sounds sad and disappointed. "Edward told us what happened. How could you do something like that to your brother?"

"I'm sorry, Esme." I don't know what to say. I have always treated Esme as a mother, and I love that I actually think of her that way.

"Jasper, I think it would be best if you laid low for a few years. I love you, I do, but that would be for the best. I think you need to go away for awhile, son." If Esme was human, she would be crying right now. My heart breaks. Esme and Carlisle are like my parents. What can I do though, but respect their wishes?

"Of course, Esme." I am surprised at how calm I sound. It sounds unnatural. "I will do as you ask. Don't worry, I understand completely." With that, I crush the phone in my hand, allowing the dust to fly out Bella's window.

Bella looks shaken. "What did she say?" Bella asks quietly.

"She wants me to stay away for a few years." I answer, trying desperately to control my emotions. I didn't want to break and let Bella deal with my nutcase emotions.

"Oh Jasper, I am so sorry." She sobs into my shoulder, hugging me tightly. And she is sorry. I can feel her pity and love overwhelming me. I am so thankful that she loves me. What would I do without that?

I suddenly realize that her shirt is still off. My intake of breath is cut off when Bella crushes her lips against mine. Her kiss is fierce, as if she thinks that she'll never be able to kiss me again.

"Bella," I try to whisper. She stops her attack on my lips.

"What is it?" she asks nervously, suddenly self conscious.

"This is not your fault. You don't have to make up for anything, because you haven't done anything." I answer. "I love you. You love me. That is enough for anything."

"Good." she whispers back. "Then kiss me already."

I lower my face to hers, but instead of kissing her lips I pull my head to the left. She lets out a little growl of outrage, but I ignore her. I kiss her neck gently, picking up where I left off before Edward interrupted. I didn't want this to be like the last two times, the frantic, hurried sex that was nice, but not as intimate. I wanted this time to be special. After all, this was the beginning of our forever.

"Pretend that this is our first time, Bell." I whisper cheesily. She lets out a little giggle that quickly turns into a shiver when I run my tongue up her earlobe. My hand snakes up her stomach and caresses her nipples. I gently tease each one while I trail kisses across Bella's collarbone. She gasps in delight as I take one of her nipples in my mouth and suck tenderly.

Her hands weave into my hair, sometimes clenching tighter. When I reach a hand to unbutton her jeans, she stops me with a hand.

"Wait," she whispers softly. At my questioning look, she adds, "This has to be even. You are way overdressed." she finishes, eyeing my too tight Kansas shirt. I let her rip the shirt over my head. I feel her fingernails as they scrape my back. My shirt lands on her lamp. When I make a move to retrieve it, Bella grabs my arm. I happily turn back to her body.

My fingers move back to her jeans and this time she lets me slide them off. I kiss her stomach and her legs, loving the feel of her shivering against me. She stops me again when I start to take off her panties. I hear her muttering about 'being even again, so I take care of that myself, as fast as I possibly can. Bella gasps when she realizes that I'm not wearing anything.

Her eyes roam my body greedily, apparently appreciatively. I press my lips against hers again, this time allowing the kiss to deepen more quickly. Our hands roam each other's bodies wildly. Bella caresses my cock, not even noticing as I tear her panties off. This is going way to fast, I realize quickly. I want this to last.

I pull away from Bella, making her groan in annoyance. I shut the curtains in her room and turn off the lights. In the dark, I can hear her breathing as it accelerates. She doesn't know I'm there until I press my lips to hers. Her arms snake around my back and pull me close. Our bodies press against each other perfectly.

"Jasper," Bella whispers only my name, but I understand. I push inside of her slowly, wanting to savor every moment. She gasps and shivers. I am surprised at how our bodies react to one another. It is like a magnet, like we couldn't keep them apart even if we wanted to.

Bella pushes against my arm, and I realize what she wants almost immediately. I let her roll me over and take control. Something about this time is different. We are more full of love than lust now, and my heart feels ready to burst with it. I know Bella feels the same. I wonder how it can be so sweet and almost painful at the same time.

Bella lowers herself onto my cock, gasping again as she molds her body to mine. She presses as close to me as is possible. I think she may be trying to have every part of her skin touching me, no matter how impossible it is. I realize that I want that too, and I moan in pleasure as she moves against me.

Her lips find mine in the dark, and I feel perfection. I help her position herself better, and she pants into my mouth as she rides my cock. I can tell that this position is much more sensual to her, and I can feel her orgasm building even though we've only been going for a few minutes. I slide one of my hands down to find her clit and rub. She puts a hand in her mouth to stifle her moan of pleasure.

"Oh, god, Jasper!" She moans. Watching her like this pushes me closer to my climax.

"I don't think god has anything to do with this, love." I reply huskily as she falls onto my chest. I roll us back to our original position and pump my cock into her. It is amazing, feeling her orgasm I mean. I can feel every wave of pleasure as it rolls off of her. It is a surprise when I feel a second orgasm building inside of her.

A few seconds after she reaches that second climax, I explode into her. I think briefly how grateful I am that we don't have to worry about birth control. I start to pull out of Bella, but she wraps her arms and legs around me again. Instead of pulling out I roll to the side and we lie there as one, Bella still breathing as if she's run a marathon.

"Jasper," she begins, smiling into my eyes. "Let's get out of here." I look at her curiously.

"Where do you want to go, love?" I ask.

"Let's leave Forks. We can go somewhere else, somewhere you can change me and we can begin our life." My heart swells, loving how she intends to spend our lives together. Then my mouth comes open in shock. I don't know if I can change Bella without killing her. Carlisle is out of the picture, so what am I going to do?


End file.
